Chica de Circo
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Despues de que la guerra de los 100 años termino no todos se sienten tan bien, alguien se siente culpable. Esta es su historia... *One-Shoot*


**Hola hoy les traigo un nuevo One-Shoot, esta vez no voy a escribir de Hora de Aventura, esta vez escribire uno de Avatar, La Leyenda de Aang (unas de las mejores series que ha existido *O*) bueno, esta historia se centra en una de las protagonistas que aunque no destaque mucho en la serie, es una de los personajes que mas me gustan: **_**Ty Lee.**_** Espero & les guste... nos leemos abajo :3**

**AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE AANG NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES (la verdad nunca supe como se llamaban y en este momento no tengo internet para googlear :P)**

**...**

_***Chica de Circo* One-Shoot.**_

Ya pasaron 3 años, todavia no dejo de sentirme culpable de lo que hize en mi pasado. Ahora estoy tratando de enmendar mi error uniendome a un grupo de guerreras que conoci en prision, ellas ayudan a los demas en honor a una antigua Avatar, "Las Guerreras Kyoshi". La verdad no pude acabar en un lugar mejor que este, mi aura esta extra rosa! mas que la vez que me uni al circo, pero igual sigo sintiendome mal... para que me comprendan mejor... les voy a contar mi historia.

Soy Ty Lee, tengo 17 años, naci en la Ciudad Capital de La Nacion del Fuego, soy hija de de un noble y tengo 6 hermanas mayores iguales a mi... por lo menos fisicamente. Esto hizo que escapara de mi casa cuando era pequeña *_No soportaba tener 6 hermanas iguales a mi!, nisiquiera sabia mi propio nombre!*_ luego de esto fui enviada a una academia donde aprendi que tenia habilidades que no muchos tienen, aunque no soy maestra de ningun control, soy maestra de "Punto de Presion", puedo hacer que un maestro pierda sus poderes y deje de moverse temporalmente bloqueandole su ki, ademas de eso desarrolle una gran habilidad y reflejos que fueron los que me impulsaron a unirme a un circo.

Mis dias en el circo eran buenos, no podia quejarme, era totalmente feliz... hasta que Azula llego. Azula es la princesa de La Nacion del Fuego y la conoci en la academia desde niña, ella tenia un aura muy gris, pesada y maligna. Sus intenciones eran que me uniera a ella para capturar al Avatar, no me agrado la idea y opte por quedarme en el circo, lo que no esperaba era que ella arruinaria todo lo que habia logrado poniendome en peligro. Luego de eso acepte, lo vi como una clara señal de que tenia que cambiar el rumbo de mi camino, solo desearia no haberlo hecho...

Estuvimos viajando con Azula y una amiga nuestra llamada Mai, la verdad ella era muy seria. Estuvimos siguendo el rastro de pelo que el bisonte del Avatar dejaba por donde iva y nos hacia la cosa bastante facil. Cuando lo encontramos vimos que tenia a una joven niña ciega como maestra tierra, la cual tenia un muy buen sentido del humor. El Avatar Aang intento desviarnos lavando a su bisonte y enviandolo por otra direccion mientras el creaba un rastro falso, bastante astuto, yo y Mai fuimos por el bisonte mientras que Azula iva por Aang, la verdad senti compasion por aquel niño porque enfrentarse solo a Azula no era algo que cualquiera haria.

Encontramos al bisonte volando que trataba de cruzar un rio para poder perdernos, cosa que no pudo pues los dragones-lagarto en los que ivamos montadas podian correr sobre agua. Cuando los alcanzamos nos enfrentamos a dos jovenes de la Tribu del Agua y admito que el muchacho era muy guapo, su hermana nos ataco con agua-control mientras que el nos atacaba con un boomerang tratando de asustarnos. Como era de esperarse, los vencimos facilmente o eso hubiera sido si su bisonte no nos hubiera golpeado con su cola haciendonos salir disparadas a Mai y a mi hasta el otro lado del rio. Auch... todavia me duele la mano de tratar de bloquearle el ki a aquel chico, le pegue en la cabeza y la verdad dolio bastante pues el la tiene muy dura!

...

Un tiempo despues Azula estaba empeñada con entrar a Ba Sing Se de una forma u otra forma, esta vez estabamos dentro de un taladro que se dirigia hacia el muro de rocas de esa gran ciudad. El Avatar no se como se las ingenio pero logro vencernos haciendo que el taladro estallara y dejandome a mi en una tuberia de lodo.

Luego de eso nos encontramos con Las Guerreras Kyoshi en un bosque cerca de Ba Sing Se, ellas tenian al bisonte perdido del Avatar y (como siempre) Azula penzo en atacarlas. El bisonte escapo, pero nosotras vencimos a las guerreras y les robamos sus ropas para poder infiltrarnos en Ba Sing Se y tomar control de la ciudad mas fuerte del Reino Tierra desde adentro.

Nos infiltramos muy bien, lo suficiente como para poder enterarnos sobre el plan que tenia el Avatar para atacar nuestra nacion. Llevamos a cabo el golpe y el Reino Tierra cayo junto con el Avatar... o eso creiamos hasta el dia del eclipse solar. Zuko volvio a nuestra nacion como heroe por haber matado (supuestamente) al Avatar. El dia del eclipse fue cuando la invasion nos ataco junto con el Avatar, pero Azula ya habia previsto eso e ideo una emboscada para hacerlos perder tiempo del eclipse y que casi no lograran escapar.

...

Nos fuimos de vacaciones a la Isla Ember, nos invitaron a una fiesta en donde las cosas no salieron muy... "de acuerdo al plan". Zuko se peleo con Mai por celos; yo termine siendo acosada por casi todos los chicos, me hizo recordar que yo nunca conoci el amor verdadero, todos se me acercaban siempre por interes de lo que tenia, nunca de lo que me interesaba; cuando nos dimos cuenta estabamos en la playa, habiamos sido expulsados de la fiesta y nos estabamos confesando en frente de la fogata...

-*_Aah.. entonces uhiste por falta de atencion, porque te sentiste abandonada... "chica de circo"*- _dijo Azula

-*_Ser una "chica de Circo" es un gran alago por si no lo sabes!* _grite molesta.

...

Tiempo despues estabamos en una prision llamada "La Roca Hirviente", no como prisioneras exactamente, eramos invitadas de honor... al menos en ese momento...

Alli fue donde traicione a Azula por ayudar a Mai quien solo trataba de salvar a Zuko. Paralize a Azula la cual nos encerro en prision por haberla enfrentado y haberla traicionado. Fue alli, en la prision donde pude hacerme amiga de Las Guerreras Kyoshi, las conoci mas a fondo luego de unas clases de maquillajes y una vez que salimos de la prision al ser derrotada Azula y su padre, me uni a ellas.

...

Les cuento todo esto porque quiero que alguna vez me lleguen a perdonar, se que cause daño pero quiero que sepan que estoy arrepentida de haberlo hecho. Asi que yo, Ty Lee, ofresco mis disculpas por ser unas de las personas que casi acabo con la paz en el mundo aunque ese no fuera mi objetivo, igual... con esto espero recuperar un poco mas del honor que he perdido al haber ayudado a Azula...

La verdad muchas gracias por escucharme... no lo merezco pero... de todas formas... gracias.

Aqui me despido yo, Ty Lee, la "_Chica de Circo"._

...

**Ok, hasta aqui, lamento si no les gusto, esque tenia muchas ganas de escribir y solo se me ocurrio esta historia. Perdonenme si tengo herrores de ortografia, esque tengo sueño y no me fui a dormir para no desperdiciar la inspiracion que tenia :P ok, los dejo... tengo sueeñoo! chaito :3 **

**P.D: la proxima voy a tratar de hacer algo mejor y un poco mas largo.**


End file.
